


Day 23: The Golf War

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [23]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

It’d taken Pacifica a hell of a lot of planning to to work this all out and she felt a bit nervous that it might still fail as they broke into the mini-golf course. From searching every course within 50 miles to find another colony of Lilliputtians to convincing her friends to take a trip to the podunk town they lived in without it seeming suspicious that such a high-class girl wanted to go there, every inch of the plan had been done personally.  ‘Difficult’ didn’t sound anywhere near a strong enough word.

She never doubted they’d agree to the trip, but the lack of suspicion was extremely important. The local Lilliputtians had moved on a bit, but some of their elders still remembered the feel of a golf club to the face. They couldn’t be trusted. But all this work would, well, work out in the end.

The final piece was getting the plan into action. Fortunately, she’d maintained her rivalry with Mabel over who was better at mini-golf over the years. What was once just a fun competition could now possibly get her what she’d wanted to see for over a year now. She just had to do it right.

The first step was getting another midnight mini golf-off competition, easily handled by simply challenging Mabel after she lost during the day. Second was getting the Lilliputtians on her side, much more difficult. She managed to convince them out of having her decide the best hole (remembering the previous catastrophe) in exchange for listening to two hours of 70 different iterations of what was essentially the same song. No wonder Sergei had to spend a year in therapy after he escaped.

She’d worked it out when they played earlier, which holes the Lilliputtians would have her win and which they’d have Mabel win. All cleverly disguised to look as normal as possible but still have her the end victor. A demand of any kind was the reward.

As she’d hoped, Dipper had come to support Mabel while the rest of the group remained in the hotel. All the pieces had come together perfectly. She asked them to kiss each other.

Pacifica phrased it in a heavily planned and practiced sentence, again to prevent suspicion. They’d think she was just trying to embarrass them and not just trying to get a little bit of relief from the intense desire she’d been fighting to see them together. Shipping? That was what Candy said it was called.

“Really? That’s what you want?” Mabel asked, rolling her eyes. Not really the expected reaction. Far too casual.

But Pacifica had planned for this and was ready, “Yes. It’d be very cute to see that.”

Whoops, apparently not. She’d practiced so much for even this problem and she’d completely flubbed it. She did have a tertiary plan for this, right? Think, think!

“Wouldn’t YOU rather kiss HIM?”

Mabel grabbed her arms before she could react and spun her around, Dipper cupping her cheeks and pressing his lips to hers. Pacifica didn’t even realize how much she wanted this until it just now happened and she pushed back against him, whimpering when he pulled away.

“Or did YOU want to kiss ME?”

Mabel spun her back around and smacked her lips on Pacifica’s. Her hands left Pacifica’s arms to clutch her lower back and sink into her hair as she felt herself pulled into Mabel just as Dipper’s strong hands began rubbing up and down her sides from behind and she felt something quite hard at her backside.

Mabel finally pulled away, “Did you think Candy wouldn’t tell me how you asked her to write a fic about me and Dipper last summer?” Pacifica felt even more embarrassed than Dipper’s hands stroking her stomach had already made her.

“You could’ve just asked if you wanted to see it. No need to use the Lilliputtians,” Dipper whispered in her ear.

“Now we have to punish you for cheating,” Mabel whispered in the other.

The Lilliputtians watched from afar as the trio fell into a heap and realized they had a chance to finally decide the best hole. They hurriedly began compiling a table of betting possibilities about who would cum first, who would go down on someone first, etc. Unfortunately, they started arguing about that too.


End file.
